


A computer bug

by AbsurdBread



Category: Constantine (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Crossover, Gen, Hacking, alternative universe, asking for help, damn you Constantine, just a sketch, no idea what happened next, voice from nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In “Hellblazer” comics as a result of unfortunate events Ritchie Simpson got stuck in digital reality. Let’s imagine it all takes place around 2011 in New York, where lives and works Harold Finch, creator of the Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A computer bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation, originally I wrote it in Russian, so I apologize in advance for any grammar or punctuation mistakes

When the middle screen blinked disturbingly the only thing that Harold thought was: next time he’d buy a screen by another brand; warranty period is not over and the screen’s already gone haywire. But then to Harold’s surprise text editor opened on its own accord and the words emerged:

_“Hello, Harold. Soon you’ll see and hear me – don’t be scared”_

Screen image blinked again and turned into a mass of pixels that quickly assembled into a picture of an angular face – it didn’t look like a portrait yet – that reminded Harold of old 8-bit games. Weird digital cough sounded from the speakers.

“Sorry, I’ve gotten out of the habit of speaking” apologized the voice. It also sounded weirdly similar to a bad dictaphone record. Harold’s hand reached out to the reset button. “Don’t try to turn off the computer” warned the voice. “You know just as well as I do that information is omnipresent. Your Machine is omnipresent. That means I’m too”  
“Who am I talking to?”  
“I’m neither a virus, nor a hacker, and I’m not a threat, don’t worry” the image was slowly becoming more and more detailed; now Harold could see that the man moved his lips while speaking. “In fact I’m not that different from you. Apart from the fact that I’m a former University professor and not a millionaire. My name is Ritchie Simpson”

Finch suddenly remembered he saw this name in papers.

“Supposed spontaneous self-ignition?” he thought aloud. “Bronx, about a year ago?”  
“He turned me off! Turned it off and went away!” exclaimed Ritchie “I wasn’t there and he deprived me of my body!”  
“Mister Simp…”  
“Ritchie” interrupted the man.  
“Richard” corrected Harold “I won’t deny your visit was quite a surprise. Your nature is also a mystery for me, and I'm not very sure I can help you...”  
“The Machine thinks you can. Both of you can. I need John” for a few agonizing seconds Harold tried to understand what Mr. Reese has to do with it, until Ritchie added “I need John Constantine”


End file.
